Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fastener assembly, and more particularly to a fastener assembly which can be used on a single container to lock the container or can be used to assemble two or more containers together.
Related Prior Art
A container is normally provided with an upper cover and a lower cover which are pivoted to each other. The container is provided with an inner space for storage of objects. However, the inner space is limited, therefore, a user has to use many containers to carry more objects or tools. Currently, there is no way to assemble many containers together, therefore, the transportation of so many containers will be inconvenient.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.